Metamorphosis
by mistykasumi
Summary: When one misunderstanding turns into a mistake that threatens to tear Seto and Mokuba apart for good, Seto must employ desperate tactics to let Mokuba see that he doesn’t have to let a mistake rule his life and take away his happiness. SetoMokuba


Title:  Metamorphosis

Author name and e-mail: mistykasumi at SeducerofFantasy@hotmail.com

Pairing: Seto/Mokuba…Yes, this is incest of the Kaiba sibling variety, if you don't like it, please leave now!  **You have been warned.**

Summary:  When one misunderstanding turns into a mistake that threatens to tear Seto and Mokuba apart for good, Seto must employ desperate tactics to let Mokuba see that he doesn't have to let a mistake rule his life and take away his happiness.

Rating: R

Category: Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh's not mine.  I wish it was.  But the plot's mine, and don't you dare take it!  ^_^

****************************************

Metamorphosis

            I never liked happy events, especially ones where a multitude of people gathered.  I have better things to do than appearing at social events.  I could be developing the latest virtual reality game instead and making money from my inventions.

            But I have no choice except to be here today.  I can't not attend your wedding, can I, Mokuba?  Not just because I'm your older brother and best man, but because you know I can't stand to see you unhappy, especially if I'm the cause of the frown on your sweet face.

            I loathe this place already.  You're standing in front of the gazebo in your tuxedo, looking more handsome than ever.  You still have long hair, and it flows gently down your back, the sun highlighting it and causing your hair to look more beautiful than ever.  Gods, I want to twine my fingers through your hair, to kiss the beautiful black strands, to rest my head against yours and feel your hair tickling my face when the wind plays with it.

            You stand there nervously, waiting for your _bride_ to walk out and greet you so the two of you can consummate your _relationship_, or the lack thereof.  You look calm to everyone else, but I can tell by the way you stand, straighter and stiffer than usual, that you're nervous.  Why would you not be?

            You don't dare look back at me.  You're afraid that if you look at me, you'll break your resolve and not marry _her_ anymore.  Why do you care, Mokuba?  Your compassion is one of your strengths, but it is also your greatest weakness.  But it wasn't your fault.  It was mine.

            If only I hadn't argued with you that night.  You know I'm selfish, Mokuba.  I didn't want you to work because I didn't want you so far away, I didn't want you away from the mansion.  But you thought I wanted to control you.  How could you think that?  You know that I would never do anything that would upset you on purpose.

            So you stormed out of the mansion, blinded by your anger, and took yourself to a bar, where you intoxicated yourself.  And when _she_ came, you were easily seduced.  She took you to a hotel and _touched_ you, touched places where only _I'm_ allowed to touch.  If you didn't pity her, I would have ordered her death already.  But why do you _pity_ her?  She's the one who came onto you, not the other way around.  It's _her fault that you have a son maturing in her cunt while I'm forced to watch the bastard child split us apart.  Oh, right.  After today, the child won't be a bastard anymore._

            I know she only seduced you for the vast Kaiba fortune.  I'd rather all the money be given to _Yuugi_ than her.  I know you don't understand why I've closed your bank accounts, but if the only way I can prevent her from setting her hands on my, no, _our_ money is to cut your funds off, then I will.  

            I didn't want to do it, Mokuba.  I didn't want to deprive you of something that also belonged to you, but I couldn't risk her receiving access to something that belongs to _us_, not her.  She will never be a Kaiba.  Her last name might change when she becomes your _wife_, but she doesn't belong in this family.  She has no Kaiba blood in her.  And only Kaibas, _true Kaibas, such as you and me, receive access to the funds.  Your __son will never be a Kaiba because his blood will be tainted with hers._

            You're more nervous than ever, and I see _her_ starting toward us.  I want to hold you in my arms, to kiss you, to run my hands down your back.  Do you _remember what I hand-tattooed onto your back?  __Property of Kaiba Seto.  Did she forego that warning, that claim of ownership, when she touched you, kissed you, impaled her dirty self upon you?  I can see the tattoo clearly in my mind.  I wrote in kanji down your spine, the black calligraphy clearly marking ownership.  How dare she trespass on __my property?  How dare you __let her?_

            She's standing by you now, smiling coyly.  How I want to strangle her with my bare hands, make her blood flow down her pretty white dress… But I won't because I respect you, because I _love_ you.

            The priest is starting to speak now.  You look resolutely ahead, refusing to look at me or her.  You're afraid of changing your mind.  You know that you would come running to me if you looked at either of us, but once you're married, it won't, it _can't_ matter anymore.  Have I ever told you that you're a foolish boy?  _My foolish boy, nevertheless._

            The priest jibbers for a while about the virtues of marriage, which everyone grows tired of after the first line except for that idiotic romantic, Anzu.  She's clinging onto _Yuugi_, who's sending pleading looks towards his two friends.  He still believes in his delusion of mou hitori no Yuugi.  He's insane, loving an imaginary person who looks like him.

            Finally, the silly priest utters the line I've been waiting for.  "Is there anyone who opposes this joining?"

            Before I can speak, though, I hear Yuugi's shrill voice ring out above the silent crowd as he stands, shaking off Anzu.  'I object!"

            The priest looks startled at the interruption before regaining his composure and speaking, flustered.  "Please speak your case."  You remain looking forward, but I see you more tense than ever.

            "Mokuba-kun, please don't do this to you and Seto-kun.  Please don't let one mistake ruin something great!" he cries passionately, faint tears shimmering in large violet orbs.

            She snaps at him, enraged.  "Shut up, runt," she sneers.  "I bet you can never have someone as pretty as me."

            I watch as Yuugi's eyes turn a dark crimson, changing from their elliptical shape to more angular frames.  "How dare you speak to Yuugi-chan that way, you worthless slattern.  At least he holds love.  You will never be able to control Mokuba's heart."  He sneers.

            "And what if I don't care for his love?" she shot back before covering her mouth quickly, realizing her mistake.

            The priest, more flustered than ever, speaks.  "Now, if—"

            I interrupt.  "I object," my cold voice rings out.  Everyone looks apprehensive at my statement, and you still refuse to look back, though I see you standing rigidly.

            "Mokuba, do you remember the words on your back?" I ask with a cold voice, and I can feel you recoil from my icy tone.

            "Yes," you mumble.

            "Then you should understand why you should not go through with this."

            "But—" you begin.

            "No, Mokuba.  Are you willing to give up your future because of one mistake?  Are you willing to let that mistake rule you for the rest of your life?  Or are you going to let it go and live your life the way it's supposed to be?"

            A silence descends before you say, sobbing and anguished, "Nii-sama…I, I can't—"

            "Do you remember what you told Yuugi many years ago?  That without me, you would have no reason to live?" I hiss quietly so that only you and I can hear.  "Do you still love me, Mokuba?  If you did, you wouldn't be throwing your life away."

            You sob harder than ever, and I know that I must make a desperate move, one that will either return you to me or drive you away forever.  It's the only thing left that I can do, and I have to take the chance because I would not be able to live with myself if I had been able to convince you back but abandoned the chance to.

            "Goodbye, Mokuba," I say.  "I'll send you the legal documents next week."

            "Legal documents??!!" she shrieks.

            "Of course.  I'll have him reverted to our former last name," I tell her carelessly before walking away.  I look back to see your reaction, to see if my plan worked, and I see you turn your head backwards.

            Our eyes meet across the long space between us, and your eyes, which had been dimmed ever since last night, when you kissed me good-bye without looking at me, brighten for one single moment when you see me looking back at you before you eyes dim again at the sight of me, so far away from you, "leaving" you.

            You then sink onto your knees, and you sob unrestrained now.  "Nii-sama, please…I can't lose you.  It's still true that without you, I would have no reason to live.  But you said…that…you would always be here for me!"  You are _crying now.  She's looking at you with disgust, and oh, how I want to see her bleed._

            "When you back was tattooed, you promised me that you would never leave."  That you'd always be _mine_.  "Are you going to break that promise?"

            "I already have," you reply dully, not looking up.

            "Mokuba, look at me," I say gently.  You reluctantly look up at me, and I say, "I've already forgiven you last time.  But if you leave me this time," I close my eyes, "I can't take you back," I whisper, my words floating ghostly to you.

            You look at me, turn your head to look at her, then look at me again.  "I…Nii-sama…"  I turn to leave, my heart heavy, something that only you can do to me.  "Don't leave me," you cry out in the still silence.  "If you leave, I would have no more reason to live."

            I turn back, still and hardly believing what I had just heard.  I see you beseeching me, looking the same way you look right before I take you.  The guests are still, and apprehensive anticipation hangs heavily upon the air as the guests await my next move.

            I stride purposefully toward you, and you stand up, stumbling towards me.  We meet midway, and you throw yourself into my arms, reminding me vaguely of the end of Duelist Kingdom.

            I feel you gently nuzzle my cheek, and I can see her standing furiously behind you, red blooming in her usually pale cheeks.  She tears off her veil and storms toward us, and I immediately spin us around so I'm between you and her.

            I turn around to see her standing in front of me, glowering.  "How dare you ruin our wedding??!!" she screeches.  "I'm not carrying his son for nothing!"

            I smirk.  "Did you really think you could tear him away from _me_?  You saw the words on his back that night, didn't you?  You heard what he said, that he would have no reason to live without me.  Or are you deaf as well as blind?"

            She screams in rage and starts pounding my chest with her weak fists.  I laugh and turn away, and my momentum causes her to fall down on her side.  I hope it kills her bastard son.  And if it doesn't, there are other ways to kill the baby.

            You and I walk past the stunned guests and an approving Yuugi.  I lead you to our limo, and I usher you in, my arm brushing against yours gently.  As I close the door and view the clearing through my tinted window, I smile.  I've won you back, and I know you won't leave me again.

            You snuggle into me as the limousine pulls away, and I pull you closer, relishing your warmth, your body against mine.  You rest your head against my shoulder, and I reach into my tuxedo.

            "Here," I say a bit roughly, and you look at me.  Your eyes widen before your trembling fingers take the red rose I hold in my hand.

            "Arigatou, Nii-sama," you say before tilting your head up and kissing me gently, your sweet lips against mine.  "Aishiteru."

            "I know," I tell you as I draw you back for a longer kiss.

~owari~

Many thanks to Ocean for doing a wonderful job on the betaing!  ^_^


End file.
